


Need

by lucian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucian/pseuds/lucian
Summary: Obsessions can be sudden.





	1. Need.

Harry glanced up and saw Snape looking at him with that cruel sneer and was hit with a sudden image of the Potions Master in hooded robes and a Death Eater mask.

And now - god, _now_ it's all he can think about. 

He lies in bed at night and imagines Snape in those robes, in that mask, sweeping through the dungeons, chasing him as he runs for his life and Harry stumbles and falls and doesn't get up - doesn't get up because he _doesn't want to_ \- doesn't _want_ to survive – wants, _wants_ to get caught. And Harry crawls backwards, scrabbling away from the towering, terrifying Death Eater but not fast enough, _not fast enough_ and he knows, he _knows_ he won't get away because he isn't _trying._

Snape reaches down and drags him up by his shirt, crushes him into the wall, and Harry feels the tip of a wand under his throat and feels overwhelmingly visceral relief to think that _Avada Kedavra_ might be the last words he ever hears; looks into those pitch black eyes behind the glowing white mask and feels himself tremble with terror, with need, with _want._

Then the world goes _blackwhite_ as the Death Eater backhands Harry and he sprawls to the ground; his lip split and bleeding, his glasses gone. He looks up with unfocused, wanton eyes, his bloody lip trembling with pain and desire as Snape yanks him to his feet and slams his head against the stone; Harry loses his footing, sliding heavily down on an arm that explodes with pain. Nauseating agony lances through his ribcage as Snape's boot connects and he cries out with feelings he can't even decipher. 

He tries to push himself up off the floor on one trembling, bleeding hand as the masked Death Eater drags him up, scraping his face against the wall; one strong hand crushes Harry against the rough stone while the other quickly unfastens his trousers and then there is only a world of searing, white-hot fire.

Harry screams as Snape moves inside of him and Harry bucks - away or towards, he doesn't know - screaming out the blistering ball of emotion in his chest and the swelling, all-consuming fear-want-despair-desire-emptiness emerges as only a strangled, desperate _please._ Snape snarls in his ear and Harry falls to the cold ground, iron-scented wetness sliding between his legs and the Death Eater sneers – _dear god, he can see it even under the mask_ \- at Harry: bleeding, broken, alone in the cold, damp, darkness and that's when Harry cries out, spilling over his fist, and trembles with the image of those night-black eyes boring into him as he comes.


	2. Need.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
